


Catalyst ► Newt + Reader [TMR]

by phoenixisnthome



Category: The Death Cure - James Dashner, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, The Scorch Trials - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Glader Slang, Gladers, Humor, Minho is awesome, Multi, Pining Newt, Spoilers, Teresa Is Forever Alone, The Death Cure, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Thomas Will Eventually Be Paired With Brenda But IDK If It Will Be In This Book, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: I take in a quick, panicky breath as he stares at me. "I- I am the Catalyst," I repeat Janson's words, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm going to trigger something, an-and I don't know what it is, and I need you to stay away from me."He frowns then, keeping his grip on my hand. "I don't care what you're going to trigger. I don't even care if it's going to trigger a gun against my head. I'm not giving up in you."I look up at him finally."I'm not giving up on you, either."





	Catalyst ► Newt + Reader [TMR]

_"Perhaps once, a long time ago, I knew you  
_ _I see familiarity in the lines of your face and the curve of your smile  
_ _But this world is dangerous, as we grow closer_ _  
_ _Somehow I feel that I don't want to remember."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CATALYST**

**NEWT + READER [TMR]**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
